


The Anniversary

by e_frye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_frye/pseuds/e_frye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much had changed with the exception of time passing bye. Ron and Hermione looking back on a very special anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary

Hermione inhaled the soft essence of pumpkin and the pungent burning of candles as she walked down the stairs towards the great hall a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. It was almost time for the Halloween feast and the students were already excitedly making their way towards the hall. She was taking her time walking about the old passageways as if she was happily lost, when everything still felt so incredibly familiar to her.

She reminded herself that she was a guest here still. It had been yet another yearly meeting of reminding the current headmaster that she didn’t wish to take up a teaching post until after all her grandchildren had graduated. The eldest Henry was only in his second year, give her at least another decade to enjoy her slowing work at the ministry.

The entry way looked so similar to what it had been before the battle. The restoration of Hogwarts had been mostly identical to the original layout of the school, but of course some changes were made. A tower located far enough away from the main part of the school had been equipped with muggle objects such as a television set and computers. More classrooms had been added to accommodate for the influx in population, and too few people’s knowledge more secret passageways than ever were added, some of which Hermione reckoned still had not been discovered.

“Well then, it is Professor Weasley yet?” Hermione turned to see Ron standing on a landing on the stairs looking at her with a large smile. She stopped and smiled at him lovingly.

“Not yet.” She replied walking towards him and taking his hands in hers.

“Are you heading down to the feast?” He asked

“Possibly.”

He smiled at her mischievously and led her up the stairs. Hermione wondered what he was doing, in all their years of marriage Ron had never been one for surprises. They wound past the increasing crowds of students filing down to the feast, watching as more and more stopped to see if it was really them. Hermione laughed and kept her head down, she had never been one for fame but Ron had always taken in it good stride. He waved and smiled to the students as he pulled her off onto the third floor corridor.

She knew then where he was taking her, and she was deeply touched by his sense of sentiment.

“Did you manage to corral at troll as well.” Hermione chirped as they approached the door to the girl’s bathroom.

“No I got a dragon this time.” Ron replied drying as he opened the door up for her and allowed her to enter “Makes a much better story.”

She stepped inside of the bathroom which had hardly changed at all accept for a few new tiles and more writing on the bathroom stalls. However for the night it was decorated, a few candles were levitating off the floor and a small bottle of fire whisky was sitting on a sink with two ornate glasses.

“Oh Ron” Hermione murmured as she looked around the room and back to him

He shifted uncomfortably a bit, “Er, fifty, blimey fifty, years ago tonight we became friends.”

“That certainly we did.” Hermione replied reaching up to kiss him

“I just figured-well-it’s kind of a big deal.” He paused, lost for words as always, “We should mark the occasion.” The lead her over to the sinks and poured them drinks; they each looked into the mirror trying to remember the scared faces of the children who had battled that troll all those years ago.

“Honestly,” Hermione said taking a swig of the whiskey “In that moment, we all proved ourselves as Gryffindor’s. “

“Yeah.” Ron grunted “Who would have known the things we would all grow up to do, face dementors, death eaters, Voldemort.”

“I think we could have guessed. I mean from that moment on it was always Harry, Ron and Hermione, and Harry was bound to face Voldemort again sometime.”

“Yeah.”

They both paused looking around the room and holding hands. Remembering all the years they had spent together, all the battles and challenges and sneaking around they did, just because they fought off a troll on Halloween. It could have all gone so differently if they hadn’t come to Hermione’s aid that night.

“Fifty years.” Ron whispered in awe. “I mean that’s a really long time. We could actually pop down and drag our grandkids up here.”

“Let’s not though Ronald” Hermione mused as the strange thought to passed through her own mind. Just yesterday she was standing in the ruins of Hogwarts, now she had her own grandchildren attending the school.

“Could you have imagined this is how we would have turned out?” Ron asked her as he conjured a small loveseat for them to sit on as they sipped the fire whiskey.

“Harry always says that he knew we were going to get married for the moment we met on the train.” Hermione replied cuddling up to him and allowing her head to rest on his chest.

“But really, if you had told eleven year old us, ‘oh hey in six years’ time you will have killed Voldemort. And Ron you’ll be an Auror and Hermione works in law. Oh and by the way your daughter married Malfoy’s son.’ We would have thought they were mental.”

“Ten years ago we wouldn’t have imagines we’d have a granddaughter named Viola and Cordelia and now we do.” Hermione replied.

They were silent for a moment, listening to the sounds of the castle. The creaking of pipes, the gentle wafting of ghosts passing thought walls, and the laugher of the feast bellow coming all the way up through the floors. The castle had never really changed; it was still the same as it had been fifty years ago, filled with children with all the same problems and worried. And somewhere down below some first or maybe second years were making new friends, with whom they would save the world together.

“Don’t you feel Harry should be here?” Hermione whispered as she realized with a smile that all the candles had been wingardium leviosa’d.

“We’ll get in him a bit love.” Ron replied bending down to kiss her as they wallowed in memories long gone past.


End file.
